


Hate You

by wildenettles



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/pseuds/wildenettles
Summary: Zer0 and Venin have a casual thing going on. Or it would be if Venin were any good at keeping his feelings in check.
Relationships: Zer0 (Borderlands)/Original Character(s), Zer0 (Borderlands)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Venin is an oc of mine who used to work for Hyperion as one of its researchers before he learned what they were really doing with the test subjects. He betrayed them and joined the Raiders but there’s people who think he’s just a spy or that he’s equally as guilty. He and Zer0 have this love/hate relationship where Zer0 is suspicious of him but also attracted to him and it’s messy and angsty and wonderful.

Venin gasps and arches his hips, legs quivering as Zer0’s fingers crook and graze that spot inside him that makes him see stars. The wet slick of Zer0 thrusting into his cunt seems so much louder in his ears, his own breathing sharp and quick while Zer0 is dead silent. They keep Venin pinned to the table, legs spread obscenely wide, his hole clenching around Zer0’s fingers even as they thrust them at a brutal speed. Another sharp thrust sends lightning through Venin’s blood and he yelps, thighs trying to close shut but Zer0 won’t let him. They shove his legs aside, yanks their hand free, and watches as Venin’s cunt flutters open and closed around nothing. Venin whines, head thrown back. There’s fire pooling in his abdomen. He’s so close he can taste it, release just there but so out of reach. He rocks his hips against nothing, only to have Zer0 wrap one gloved hand around his throat and press down. Venin’s jaw slackens and he gazes up at Zer0, only to see his own flushed and disheveled self staring back at him from the reflection in the alien’s visor. 

“You will not cum yet,” Zer0 growls, “I am far from done with you. Now keep your legs spread.” 

Venin does as told, doesn’t have much of a choice honestly, while Zer0 works on getting their suit off. He stares up at the ceiling, feeling all too hot and sweaty and sore, but God, does he love it when Zer0 pins him down and makes him take it. Too many nights he’s laid alone, coaxing orgasms from his needy body with wet fingers and all the while thinking of Zer0, and the wonderful things they can do to him, even when the alien fucking hates him. Yeah, fucking hates him but loves fucking him, not exactly the fairy tale romance Venin would’ve dreamed of. 

He’s ripped out of his thoughts by something hot and hard pressing against his cunt. Zer0 looms over him, cock sliding between his wet folds, and oh fuck he’s so close and Venin bites his lip, rolls his hips back, tries to get that thick tip inside, but Zer0’s hands grab his hips and force him still. 

“Am I boring you? Perhaps I should leave you now, find a more grateful whore.” 

Venin shivers, cunt pulsing with want and oh shit he’s so close. 

“No,” he manages to gasp out, “No, Zer0, come on, please. It’s been too long-” 

Zer0 shoves a hand over his mouth, cutting off whatever he was going to say next. “You will be quiet. I am going to fuck you. And you will take it.” 

Zer0’s cock is still sliding between his folds, the heat and the slick sound of his wetness coating it making Venin’s body tingle. Nodding, Venin opens his legs some more, sees how Zer0’s gaze lingers over where their bodies almost connect. He thinks Zer0 will shove their cock in, give it to him fast and hard, not caring whether it hurts or not. And while Zer0 does roughly pull him onto their cock, spearing him in one fluid motion, they don’t move further. Venin bites his lip again to stifle his cries, Zer0’s heat and thickness filling him so perfectly and making his back arch off the table. His own slick is more than enough lubricant to ease the way and he feels no pain, only the raw, burning pleasure of having Zer0 inside him. Zer0 leans against the table, their arms shaking where they try and support them. Without thinking Venin runs his hands over them, as though comforting the alien, and Zer0 jerks back, only to then slam Venin’s hands against the surface and keeps him pinned. All at once the thrusting begins; sharp snaps of Zer0’s hips that shove their cock deep into Venin’s core. Wet, sloppy noises fill the room and Venin can only just about hold on. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he’s biting his lip hard enough to bleed as Zer0 fucks him fast and brutal. The table rocks with each movement, something falls and clatters against the ground, probably a mug, but Venin can’t find it within himself to care right now. 

“You’re so wet, whore. So eager and willing for, any dick to fuck.”

One of Zer0’s hands slides down his front, gloved fingertips dragging over a nipple before suddenly dropping to where they’re connected so intimately. Without warning, they rub his stiff clit, matching the brutal pace they’ve set with their hips. 

Venin can’t hold back a scream, his toes curling and heartbeat thudding hard in his ears as Zer0 strokes him in time with their thrusts.

  
“Will you cum for me?” Zer0 asks almost tauntingly. 

Venin’s legs kick out and he’s so close again, it’s like being on the edge of a knife. He glares up at Zer0.

  
“Keep fucking me,” he snarls, and Zer0 doesn’t make any smart remark.

They pound into Venin, both hands digging into his hips and practically dragging Venin into every thrust. Venin rubs his own clit, breath stuttering at his own wetness and how hot he feels, how full, how thoroughly fucked. He feels Zer0 watching him, enraptured, as Venin rubs himself to completion. When he finally cums, it’s with a sharp intake of breath, a trembling of his thighs as he wraps them around Zer0 and pulls them in. His cunt pulses around Zer0, clenching, practically begging for them to cum too. Zer0 fucks him through it, cock slamming his inner walls even as he’s tensing up from the overstimulation and moaning wantonly. Suddenly they slam to the hilt and Venin tenses, only to feel Zer0’s cock pulsing inside him followed by long spurts of cum. Venin shudders, feeling worn out and sore but so so good. There’s a pleased little smile curling on his lips, even as Zer0 roughly pulls out and leaves him open and vulnerable and full of their cum. It trails down his legs, sticking between his thighs, and Venin will feel gross about it later but for now, he’s so relaxed and content that he barely notices. He does, however, notice when Zer0 zips up their suit before throwing Venin’s discarded clothes at him. 

“Get cleaned up or, people will ask us questions. I’m leaving now,” they say.   
  


Venin can’t deny the cold that envelops him then. He grits his jaw and forces himself to look away, to pretend not to care, even if it feels like his heart is tearing itself apart. He dresses quietly, and it’s only when he hears the door slam that he lets out a choked sob. 


End file.
